Conventional impact wrenches or impact guns are configured to deliver a relatively high output torque to associated impact sockets with minimum exertion by the user. For example, one end of a conventional impact socket is directly mounted to the drive shaft of an impact wrench while the opposing end of the impact socket is configured to engage a nut or bolt head. In use, pressurized air rotates a drive shaft of the impact wrench and provides a substantially precise output torque to the nut or bolt head via the impact socket.